


‘Fuck You!’

by HoltzmannForDays



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoltzmannForDays/pseuds/HoltzmannForDays
Summary: Based off the prompt: Where person B has ‘Fuck you!’ As their soulmark and their entire life they’ve been made fun of for it so when they walk into someone while texting and the person says ‘Fuck you!’ B just says, ’ OH! SO YOU’RE THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO  GAVE ME THE WORST FUCKING SOULMARK EVER! WELL GUESS WHAT I WILL NEVER LET THIS GO THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN HAVING THE WORDS “Fuck you!” PERMINANENTLY MARKED ON YOUR SKIN!’ And A just looks at them and says 'Well imagine having that fucking essay written on you in caps-lock…’





	‘Fuck You!’

For as long as she can remember, Laura Hollis was tasked with doing her best to hide her soulmark.  
While the other kids her age were more than happy to flaunt theirs around, Laura would pull at her long sleeve when she feared someone would see hers. It wasn’t exactly appropriate to showcase around a ‘Fuck You!’ on her wrist in public.  
Most people’s were pretty generic.

‘Hey’ ‘Nice to meet you’ ‘I’m so sorry!’

Basic conservation starters. Perry’s was ‘Does that smell like asbestos to you?’ and she and Lafontaine had been together since eighth grade. After seeing Laura’s soulmark one day, Lafontaine never let it down. Laura was used to the jests from kids around school. But when her closest friends teased her about it, it really got on her nerves.

They were 18 now and trying their best to navigate their way through the world as young adults. It was Lafontaine, Perry, and Laura’s first semester at Silas University. Odd campus happenings aside, Laura was helplessly anticipatory. Most people had found their soulmates already. Laura was the last of her friends and even her father seemed to be nervous. ‘No boy who’s first words are fuck you deserves my daughter’ speeches and all.  
Laura had taken enough modern-day feminism classes to know that she can do better than a man like that anyway.

So Laura went about her days trying her best not to think about it. She took her classes and did her homework and turned in her term papers on time. She was the perfect student. All was right.

* * *

 Monday evening as Laura was walking into her philosophy elective with a chipper attitude and wide grin, something was wrong. Someone was sitting next to her seat. No one sits in the seat next to hers. It was in the back of the room with the best view of the drawing board. Where next to her spot usually stood an empty chair, a woman adorned in ripped jeans and a black leather jacket sat. Laura couldn’t tell if the pose was studious or apathetic or both. Either way, she made her way up the stairs and to the back of the lecture room.

The woman said nothing at her presence, so Laura decided to keep to herself. But as the class went on she couldn’t help but find her eyes traveling to the long dark locks of hair beside her instead of the professor. The woman was focused on the professor like she should’ve been, but her perfectly sculpted jaw and skillfully shaped eyebrows were seriously distracting. Not to mention the way she bit her lip lightly whenever she would make note of something. Before she could fix her gaze, dark brown eyes met hers. She’s caught her staring.  
Laura expected the woman to scold her or make a comment but all she was met with was a seductive smirk and cold, empty eyes.  
Then the bell was ringing and the woman was gone. Laura was breathless.

_I am so screwed_

* * *

 The woman didn’t show up for class again until a week later. She was sitting in the same spot as Laura walked in and climbed the stairs.

It wasn’t any easier to ignore her as time went on. The more Laura saw her the more she thought about her the more she thought about her the more she thought about her. It was becoming rather problematic.

One evening during a particularly thought-provoking lecture, Laura dropped her pencil mid scribble. As she turned to pick it up, whiskey brown eyes were staring at her again. Then a hand was before her, with her pencil in hand.  
Laura hesitantly reaches for it and the moment her fingers brushed against the woman’s, Laura had to suppress a shiver. Her hands were ghostly pale and abnormally cold. The structure of her fingers, much like her face, was strong and delicate. Laura’s mouth hung open slightly as she thought of something to say. Then at a glance, she saw her shirt sleeve starting to bunch up and quickly pulled it back down, effectively ended the shared moment and going back to writing.

With a glance in the other woman’s direction, Laura saw the brunette quietly staring at her fingers almost in awe. Before she could overthink what that might mean the bell was ringing again.

_Saved by the bell I guess_

Laura gathered her things and walked back to her dorm room.

* * *

 After a quick shower, Laura pulled on a modest button up and cardigan combination before slipping out of her room.

“What’s on the Hollis agenda this afternoon?” Came a lighthearted voice.

Laura smiled.

“Hey, Laf.”

“Hey Frosh,” they greeted with a fist to the shoulder, “wanna come watch reruns of the Great British Bake-off with Per and me?”

“As fun as that sounds, I was just headed down to J.P’s.”

A slow grin formed on Lafontaine’s mouth and Laura quickly regretted not lying.

“Say, isn’t that the coffee shop that your tall dark and broody works at?”

Laura rolled her eyes.

“They make the best hot cocoa around, you know that.”

“You mean **she** makes the best hot cocoa around.”

Laura shoved Lafontaine jokingly and began walking out of the dorm.

“May you have to courage to finally talk to her!” Shouted Lafontaine from down the hall. Laura threw up a quick middle finger and Lafontaine laughed good-naturedly.

* * *

 She’d been sitting here for an hour and a half and was beginning to feel ridiculous.  
She’d done as she normally does. Walks into J.P’s, orders a hot cocoa from the barista, earns a soft smile from _‘tall dark and broody’_ as she makes coffee in the back with the machines, and then gladly accepts her drink that definitely has more chocolate syrup and whipped cream than the ones given to the average customer. Then she goes to her regular table and reads for about thirty minutes before leaving. But this time was different. This time she was determined to introduce herself to the woman. So she would wait until her shift ended. But it’s been an hour and a half and Laura is growing more nervous by the minute.

A barista was passing by when Laura grabbed his attention.  
“Hey, do you know what time her shift ends?” She asked, motioning towards the woman making coffee.

“Oh, she’s got graveyard. Works until 2 AM. Chose that shift too,” he said with a click of his tongue.

Laura found that curious but kept any comments to herself.

“Thanks,” she offered.

Laura had a term paper due in a few days and couldn’t afford to stay for that long. So she finished her drink and gathered her things. She threw a quick glance over to where the woman should have been but was not.

_At least you sort of tried Hollis_

* * *

 The outside air was chill and crisp with fall winds carrying the scent of leaves and pastries. Laura pulled her cardigan closer, as she wasn’t expecting the temperature drop when she first dressed.

Laura’s phone buzzed.

 **Laf**   _Hey Frosh. Still pining or did you finally get the nerve to say ‘hi’?_

Laura turned the alleyway corner behind the coffee shop as she formulated a reply that would _surely put Lafontaine in their place_ when suddenly everything became abruptly less cold.

Before her was a woman with long, dark hair, skillfully shaped eyebrows, a perfectly sculpted jaw, and whiskey brown eyes that could convince her to do anything. Then Laura’s senses came back and she realized that she had just bumped into said woman and said woman was now looking down at her silk button up that left nothing to the imagination and desperately trying to unbutton it as quick as possible.  
Before Laura could profusely apologize and ramble on about her own clumsiness, she heard two words that sent her into a catatonic state.

“Fuck you!”

_Holy Hufflepuff_

Laura stared with wide eyes as the woman was attempting to finish unbuttoning her shirt that had just had what seemed like scolding hot coffee spilled on it.

Then the woman looked up. And as soon as she recognized the person she ran into her mouth hung open slightly and her eyes looked apologetic.

“OH! SO YOU’RE THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO GAVE ME THE WORST FUCKING SOULMARK EVER! WELL GUESS WHAT I WILL NEVER LET THIS GO THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN HAVING THE WORDS ‘Fuck you!’ PERMANENTLY MARKED ON YOUR SKIN!”

The two stood in the middle of the alleyway gaping at each other as their breaths could be seen in the cool air.

“Well imagine having that fucking essay written on you in caps-lock.”

Laura’s jaw dropped open and her mouth proceeded to open and close, but no words ever came out. Then her eyes dropped to the small name tag on the apron the woman was now clutching in her left hand.

“Carmilla,” she whispered. Carmilla seemed to be taken back by the utterance of her own name.

Laura took a step closer until they were only mere inches away. Then she stuck her hand out.

“Laura,” she said with more conviction.

Carmilla eyes the hand for what felt like centuries before she hesitantly took it in her own. But instead of shaking it, just held it like it were something priceless.

“I’m...sorry,” she murmured.

Laura’s eyes softened and she couldn’t help but shiver at the words. In all the time she’d spent admiring the woman, she never thought her voice would sound like this. Rough from disuse and sultry like an aged fine wine. Not to mention how incredibly cold her hand was.

“No, I’m sorry. For - holy crap I’m so sorry! I just made you spill hot coffee on yourself and didn’t even ask if you were okay, are you okay? Here,” she said as she helped Carmilla out of her top completely. It took a herculean effort not to stare at the pale and seemingly untouched skin before her. Laura quickly shook her thoughts away and took off her cardigan, pulling it onto Carmilla and buttoning it up. “There.”

Carmilla looked at her with a partly amused, partly amazed gaze. Laura stood in front of her, fingers still attached to the hem of the cardigan with wide eyes and a half grimace. Faces a short distance apart.

“You’re beautiful,” Carmilla said with a small smile and Laura couldn’t tell if it was what she said or how she said it that made her knees turn into jelly.

“I - thank you,” she forced out. Then realized that she should probably return the sentiment. Though something told her that Carmilla probably didn’t need to be reminded.

“You...you’re beautiful too. But you know that already.”

Carmilla chuckled at the comment and shook her head slightly.

_Surely she knows how gorgeous she is_

“Thank you.”

A gust of wind made its way past them and they were now all too aware of their surroundings.

“I have a washer machine,” Laura said quickly.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, I could wash your shirt. If you wanted.”

“Okay,” She said and threw her apron over her shoulder.

Laura grinned before, “Wait. Aren’t you working the graveyard shift?”

Carmilla smirked, “Someone’s been paying attention.”

Laura blushed a scarlet red and had half a mind to duck her head in an attempt to hide it.

“I asked to switch shifts when I saw you leaving. Figured I’d make a cup of cocoa to go and finally get this whole introduction pleasantry crap over with.”

Laura’s eyes widened almost comically.

_She came out here to talk to me. She made me cocoa..._

Laura looked at the dirty apron and noticed the foamy residue. That wasn’t coffee.

“You...” Laura didn’t quite know what to say.

“I haven’t broken you, have I?” Carmilla asked with a smirk.

Laura just grabbed her hand and began pulling her down the alleyway and to her dorm.

* * *

 Once inside the small room, Laura gestures for Carmilla’s clothing and threw them into the washer machine. She then went to put a kettle on and made two cups of tea before returning to the brunette.

Laura gave Carmilla a mug and tried not to focus on how their fingers brushed.

They sipped their respective drinks in a comfortable silence for some time before Carmilla slowly pushed Laura back with a gentle hand on her hip until she had her against the counter.

Carmilla set her tea down and then did the same with Laura’s.

They looked at each other in that moment. _Really_ looked at each other. And then Carmilla was leaning in slowly, giving the smaller brunette enough time to back out if she wanted to.

Carmilla’s nose brushed against Laura’s.

“Is this okay?” Carmilla whispered softly.

Laura’s breath hitched as she nodded and then they were kissing.

Carmilla’s lips were kind but firm. Moving gently but with motive.

Laura, who hadn’t really had a kiss before was just doing her best to keep up. That one time Tom planted one on her without permission in 5th grade does **not** count. And it certainly does not **compare**.

Cold hands moved to press against the small of her back and Laura smiled into the kiss as she pulled them closer with a hand behind Carmilla’s neck.

Carmilla bit her bottom lip before running her tongue over it. Then she pulled away.

“Hey.”

Carmilla smiled.

“Hey.”

Laura smiled back.

“So. Soulmates, huh?”

 


End file.
